Broken
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Voldemort Wins!AU Broken. She hates that word. She hates that it describes her so perfectly. MULTICHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **AN** : I got the inspiration for this from my one-shot "Lies". This is going to take place in a Voldemort Wins!AU. Some things will not follow "Lies", and others will. I hope this turns out well. You'll find some lines from "Lies" in this.

* * *

Ginny squats behind the pillar, taking a moment to examine her hands. They are cracked and bleeding, her nails caked with dried blood and dirt. They are broken.

Broken, just like her.

She wishes she could wash off the blood and dirt. As if that could take away all the pain, all the heartbreak. Her heart is too broken to be repaired.

Maybe this is how life will be like from now on. Days spent hiding in abandoned buildings, crouching until her knees burnt. Days without water, under the brilliant gleam of the sun.

Ginny can never understand how the sun can still shine, how it can give everyone that false sense of hope, only to let it be taken away as the night comes. Most nights are moonless; the fog almost always covers up the stars, the moon. The only light to be seen is the bright glow of the Dark Marks that dot the sky every day. Every night.

"Stop," she says, shaking her head. Her voice is hoarse. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the musty smell of dust. She pulls her gaze away from the sun. "It's going to be okay."

 _Lies._

They are her only saviours in this dark world.

But they only make her more broken.

 _Broken_.

She hates that word. Hates that it describes her so perfectly.

"Stop!" she says again, pulling on her hair. She glances down at the limp red strands, matted with dust and blood. Another reminder of how broken she is.

She stands up, legs trembling. The world spins around, a flash of color in the darkness that seeps over her eyes.

"Harry!" she cries out, a strangled sob escaping her lips.

* * *

" _Stay safe, Ginny," Harry whispers, stealing another kiss. "Please." His green eyes—Merlin, how she loves those eyes—are fixed on her, intense. They are filled with a deep longing._

" _I wish… I wish you didn't have to do this." Ginny pulls him closer. "I wish we could run away and pretend this never happened."_

" _It'll be alright, Gin." Harry wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her one last time._

 _They break apart, eyes fixed on each other._

" _Good luck, Harry," Ginny says, holding back the tears that brim her eyes._

" _Stay safe, Gin."_

* * *

 _Ginny fires a curse as she runs, taking down the Death Eater behind her. Screams follow her wherever she goes, piercing the air in a relentless wave. Flashes of light decorate the sky; it is a picture that should be beautiful, but Ginny knows all too well what they mean._

" _Ginny!" a voice calls._

" _Hermione!" Ginny yells back, running towards the courtyard. Bile rises in her throat at the sight of blood pooling around her feet, bodies littered like old candy wrappers._

" _Ginny…" Hermione bites her lip, eyes watery with tears. She leans on Ron, who has an arm around her waist._

" _What is it?" Ginny demands. She shakes Ron by the shoulders._

" _Harry…" Hermione breaks off with a sob._

 _Ginny stares at them, frozen. "What happened to Harry?" When she gets no answer, she asks again, her voice more pleading. "What. Happened. To. Harry?"_

 _Hermione buries her head in Ron's shoulder as she starts to cry. Ron puts a trembling hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin…"_

" _Please, Ron," Ginny says, tears escaping her eyes. "Tell me that my Harry is safe."_

" _Ginny, Harry's—" Ron is cut off by a loud, mocking laugh._

 _They whirl around to see a robed figure striding towards the steps. When he lifts his head, Ginny's heart stops._

 _Voldemort._

" _Harry Potter…" A macabre smile takes to Voldemort's lips. "The Boy-Who-Lived..." His red eyes gleam with triumph. "... is now the Boy-Who-Died."_

" _NO!" Ginny screams, throwing herself forward. "NO!"_

 _Voldemort curls his lip in distaste as he looks at her. "Ginny Weasley, is it? Just another blood traitor."_

" _No…" Ginny falls to her knees. "No."_

" _Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yells. He waves his wand, levitating a body in front of them. The head rolls back limply, and Ginny catches a flash of green. There is no mistaking the unruly black hair._

" _Harry!" she sobs, burying her face in her robes. "NO!"_

 _Voldemort kicks Harry, laughing. The Death Eaters behind him jeer at the crowd._

" _Harry Potter is dead!"_

 _The following seconds are only a blur of tears and screams._

 _Ginny feels arms wrap around her waist and pull her up into a hug. "We have to go," she hears someone whisper._

" _No! Let me stay!" Ginny kicks and screams as they Apparate with a pop._

" _Harry!"_

* * *

Ginny blinks dazedly. She reaches up with a hand to touch her cheek, only to find that it is soaked.

"Harry," she whispers.

She wipes her eyes and gets up, pulling out her wand. She leans on the pillar for support for just a moment, then pushes herself off.

"Ginny?" she hears a voice call. Footsteps approach.

Time to put the mask back on.

Time to pretend that she isn't broken.

* * *

 **AN:** Well? Tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! And no, this is not going to be a Ginny/Hermione story.

Ginny holds her breath as she sits, slumped against the pale cream walls of the bathroom. She stares into the cracked mirror, taking in the way her reflection dances across the many shards, then turns away only a moment later with a snort of disgust. Her hands squeeze her robes tightly, the thin fabric wrinkling in her fingers.

She bows her head, eyes fixed on the stained floor. The yellow and red paint an ugly picture on the creamy tiles. Dirt fills the cracks in between, small specks of brown dotting the white. Small drops of water gleam in the dim golden light, and her face swims in them, a flicker of utter brokenness.

A sigh escapes her chapped lips, and she tries to push herself up, only to fall down again with a soft whimper. She wants to give up now and leave this world behind. Maybe she'll be able to see Harry again. The thought of seeing those green eyes again draws a tear.

She closes her eyes, blinking back the tears yet to come. Finally, she opens them again, only to screw them tighter when she hears a scream. She shudders, her throat dry. Pushing herself up on trembling hands, she stands outside the door, forehead pressed against the wood.

Another scream breaks the heavy silence, hanging in the air for a moment. Ginny claps her hand to her mouth, stifling a scream of her own. "Hermione?" she whispers, hands clenched at her sides. She reaches out with quivering fingers and wraps them around the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she dares to open the door just a sliver, peeking out. She hears the another scream and flinches, jumping back.

"Ron. Hermione." She pulls the door open, jolting when it creaks. She hears more shouts and resists the urge to clap her hands over her ears and block out everything.

Ginny takes another step, gripping her robes. She catches sight of a masked face. _Death Eater._ She pulls her wand out and runs down the stairs, ducking. The Death Eater is leering at a limp figure, his laughs echoing in the otherwise silent room. She stands behind the Death Eater and whispers, "Stupefy."

A beam of red light shoots forward, striking true. The Death Eater falls to the ground, eyes rolling back, hands limp. Ginny lunges forward and grabs his wand. She glances around and sees a familiar flash of red. "Ron."

Ron's eyes are wide open, but something is missing. Ginny tries to convince herself that her eyes are just playing tricks on her, but she knows it's not true. She squats and reaches out with a trembling hand. She touches Ron's cheek gingerly, shivering as the heat slowly trickles out. "Ron?" There is no mistaking the loss of his steady heartbeat, the way his eyes are blank.

A voice jolts her out of the silence. "He's…. He's gone." Ginny turns around, and her gaze meets Hermione's.

She rushes to Hermione, surveying the many scratches and bruises that color her pale skin. "Hermione." She holds Hermione's hand, squeezing it. "What…. What happened?"

Hermione coughs and rubs her eyes. "I can't see."

Ginny hugs Hermione, pulling her closer. "It's going to be okay."

 _Lies._

As bad as they may seem, they protect her. But there is a point when they will expire and leave her without a shield. All things have expiration dates—and she doesn't know when her lies will expire.

"I can't see," Hermione says, a tear slipping from her eyes. "Everything's dark. I can't see!"

"It'll get better," Ginny says, her voice dry. She pulls up Hermione's eyelid gently, running her thumb over her forehead in a soothing manner. She resists the urge to draw back at the sight of the utter blankness that greets her. Hermione's eyes, once a clear chocolate brown, are fogged up.

"I'm blind, aren't I?" Hermione whispers, shaking. "I'll never be able to see again."

"Hermione…" Ginny wonders if she should say something comforting again, but she knows it won't work. Hermione isn't that kind of girl.

"I'm blind, Ginny." A strangled sob escaped Hermione's bleeding lips. "I'm blind, and Ron's dead."

Ginny can do nothing but cry.

* * *

Ginny holds Hermione's hand, pulling her along. It's been a week since the attack, and they've abandoned the Muggle house.

"We have to find Kingsley," Hermione says, trying to sit down. Ginny stops her, seeing the dirty puddle. She guides her to a wall, sitting down next to her.

"Careful." Hermione leans against Ginny, gripping her hand.

"It's hard," Hermione says, biting her lip. "It's so dark. Like all the light's been sucked out, and it's never going to come back." Her jaw is clenched.

Ginny stays silent. She doesn't know what to say, and even if she does say something, she knows it won't help. Instead, she squeezes Hermione's hand.

"We shouldn't have left Ron there. We should've buried him." Hermione sniffs. "He was a hero. He didn't deserve to be left to rot."

"We couldn't do anything," Ginny says. _Lies._ They could've done so much, but she had been selfish.

Hermione wipes her eyes. "We have to stay strong for him. Him and… and Harry." She stands up, putting a hand on the wall for support. "Let's go."

Ginny glances at the sky, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The sun has almost set, casting broken shards of sunlight that dance across the ground. "It's getting late."

"Has the sun set?" Hermione asks, shrugging Ginny's hand off her shoulder.

"No, not yet." Ginny stares at Hermione. "We should sleep. We're going to be on the move all of tomorrow."

Hermione clenches her jaw, fists clenched at her side. "We can't waste time."

Ginny peers at her face, taking in the dark purple painted underneath Hermione's eyes, the way her cheekbones jut out, a picture of gauntness. "You need sleep, Hermione." She hugs her, hoping she can find some warmth in her broken body to give Hermione.

Hermione's face softens, and she buries her head in Ginny's shoulder, unable to hold back the muffled sobs. When she lifts her head, her cheeks are red. "I'm supposed to be strong," she whispers, choking on her words. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny says, patting Hermione's back. "It doesn't—"

"It's hard to stay strong, Ginny." Hermione hugs herself, shivering. "It's hard to not give up when everything is so dark and broken."

Ginny stares at her, wondering how she missed this. How could she not see that Hermione was just as broken as her? She had been stuck in her own little world, unable to notice the way Hermione _hurt_ every day.

"I'm sorry," she manages to say. They stare at each other, both pictures of brokenness.

"Let's sleep," Hermione says, turning away. She pulls out her wand and conjures a blanket.

Ginny settles down beside her, pulling the blanket over both of them. Their eyes close, and they sleep, a small moment away from being broken.


End file.
